


99 Bottles

by Heretohavefun



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretohavefun/pseuds/Heretohavefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has a way of dealing with things. Unfortunately, it is not usually the most healthy of solutions.</p>
<p>Short little drabbles about Skye and alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not quite sure how this is really going to work, but I have a general idea. So I think for a while each chapter is going to be a little Drabble and hopefully all the drabbles will come together at the end in a big ending that reflects and relates to the beginning part of the first chapter.

Her back was to the cold metal wall of the hanger, her knees tucked close to her chest, and her left hand tightly grasping an almost empty bottle of vodka. Her expression was blank, her eyes transfixed on something in the far off distance that most likely wasn't there and could not be seen.

This is how Ward found her. Just like this. What is worse is that he thought he would.

Ward sighed and stepped slowly down the spiral staircase. He noticed she did not move. Skye looked like a statue, a small distressed little statue. He slowly walked towards her and stopped in front of her, looking down.

Skye still didn't move. She didn't bother acknowledge him or grace him with a smile. Skye lifted the bottle of vodka to her lips and took a large swig of the alcohol, swallowing it as if it was nothing but water. She lowered the bottle back down to its previous position, and returned to her statue like form.

Ward sighed again and sat down next to Skye, mimicking her position. Again, she didn't move, she did nothing.

As Ward leaned his head back against the metal wall he remembered a conversation he once had with Skye before, shortly after she joined the bus.  
\----

_"So we never really got to have a proper drink together Mr. Agent Man." She said holding up a bottle of scotch and a few glasses teasingly._

_"We got a few sips in Skye..." Ward said, placing the tablet onto the coffee table and leaning over into the typical guy position._

_"Not before the plane was taken over and we blew a hole in it…That's not good enough. Proper Drinks Now." Skye said walking over to the chair adjacent of him and plopping down in it. She placed the bottle of scotch and glasses on the table and proceeded to unscrew the lid._

_Ward shook his head and let out a little bit of a disgruntled breath. " You know, are you even legal?"_

_"Of course I am!" she replies rather happily, "God Ward," she says giving her head a little shake as a large smile began to form on her face "I'm not a baby". Once she had poured both herself and Ward a glass she pushed Ward his and raised her own in the air._

_"To you, for being brave, and completely stupid enough to take on the job of being my SO!" Skye said happily and took an extremely large swig of her Scotch, practically finishing the glass in one swig._

_Ward just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own. Soon the hours grew later and later, but they just kept on talking and talking to one another. It was mostly Ward doing the talking, generally about upcoming training, and Skye doing the drinking, nearly enough for the both of them. Ward noticed this after about an hour and half of talking just as Skye poured herself a third glass of Scotch._

_"Maybe you want to slow down a little Rookie?" He said placing his hand over her glass as she was about to raise it back up to her mouth._

_Skye gave a little bit of a laugh and shook her head. "This isn't my first rodeo Ward."_

_"Yeah?" Ward replied, disapprovement evident in his tone as he slowly slid his hand away from her glass._

_"Why so shocked? You couldn't have thought I was all rainbows and butterflies Robot." Skye says placing the glass up to her lips and taking yet another sip, while raising her eyebrows and giving a devious little a grin to the unhappy Ward. Under her breath she softly mumbles, "I have probably got more experience drinking then I do hacking…" she mutters as she places her glass on the table. Ward doesn't comment on her statement making Skye think he didn't hear it, which she doesn't mind. Yet, Ward did hear it, and loud and clear. And as Skye just stared down at her glass, lost in the dark amber color, Ward was hit with the fact that Skye had lived out of a van for god knows how long, is younger then him for sure, and probably has more issues than she is willing to share. He is going to be training her soon and all he really knows for sure is that she is good at hacking and drinking and both can lead to very bad places._


	2. Beer

Skye sat in the lounge all alone, beer in her hand. It was late, 3:18 to be exact, and it was just her sitting in the dark. That is until Ward had got up to use the bathroom, and had saw her dark silhouette sitting on a bar stool.

"Skye?" He asks groggy.

Skye gave a barely noticeable little jump, and turned around to see Ward. "Hey," she says.

"What are you doing up?" Ward asks walking closer and flicking on a nearby lamp, so the once dark room becomes just a bit less obscure.

"I could ask the same about you," she retorts, "or do robots not sleep?"

"I had to use the bathroom." Ward inches closer again, now standing directly in front of Skye. He notices the beer bottle behind her on the bar counter. Well, he actually notices two; one she was obviously still working on, the other completely drained.

"Having a little drink?" Ward says raising his eyebrows.

Skye can tell that he does not approve. She swivels back around in her stool, facing the bar once again.

"Just needed to clear my head."

"Why not try reading a book or something?"

"I don't know," she replies staring down into her lap, "bad habit I guess."

Ward exhales and sits down next to her.

"There are better ways to clear your head, Skye, then drinking a beer alone at three in the morning." Ward says grabbing the empty beer bottle and fidgeting with it in his hands and then placing it back onto the countertop.

"Since when do you care, Robot?"

"You're my Rookie. You are my responsibility. I can't have you show up to training tomorrow morning, scratch that- in three hours, all hungover. I am supposed to be training you and getting you into peak physical condition. Beer late at night is not a good way to do this."

"You ruin all my fun Ward." Skye says looking up from her lap and directly at Ward.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."  
Ward gives a little chuckle. "You should go back to bed, Skye."

"Can I at least finish my beer first?" Skye says grabbing the beer bottle firmly and taking a sip.

Ward rolls his eyes. "Skye." She takes another sip, bigger this time. "Skye," Ward says again.

Skye takes another sip,noticing that it aggravated Ward. She liked messing with him.

"Come on Skye," Ward says reaching for the bottle, only for Skye to move it back behind her head just outside of his reach. "Skye give me the bottle."

"I'll finish it and go to bed, its already opened and everything… Why would you want a good beer to go to waste?"

"Cause it's not healthy! Weren't you listening to anything I just said?" Ward said getting annoyed. He leans off the barstool just a little bit and lunges more forward towards Skye to grab the beer bottle from her hand. Unfortunately, as he did this Skye leaned back to avoid his grasp, but soon found herself falling off her bar stool and onto the floor with a thud.

"Dammit Ward!"

Skye was on the floor covered in alcohol that had been yet to be drunk from her beer bottle.

"Skye, I didn't mea-" Ward begins to say, getting up from his stool fully, and heading over to her.

"Save it Ward." Skye says, getting up from the floor a little angrily. She glances quickly down at her shirt, now soaked with beer. She gives Ward a disheartening look and begins to push past him. "You can take this now," she says shoving empty beer bottle into his chest. Skye leaves the room and a slightly flabbergasted Ward alone.

She heads to her bunk immediately, and once inside, frustratingly takes her t-shirt and pajama pants off and throws them in a corner. She pulls out a new set of pajamas and hastily puts them on, the cold touch of the air already making goosebumps appear on her skin, as long forgotten memories began to crash into her head.

Skye sat down on her bed frustrated, a solitary tear escaping from her eye. The minute she had been drenched with beer she had remembered and she hated remembering.

_"ELIZABETH GET YOUR LITTLE ASS IN HERE NOW!" A large drunken man yelled from the dirty poorly lit kitchen._

_A young girl, no more than eight, hastily walked in. "YES?" She asked timidly._

_"WHERE IS THE BUD LIGHT?" He yelled to her, even though she was only just a few feet away._

_"It's in the fridge where it always is - Dave." She says becoming less timid and more fearless._

_"NO IT AIN'T!" He says getting closer to her._

_"You must have missed it, cause you made me buy some yesterday, I put it in the fridge yesterday night."_

_"YOU BE SMART WITH ME KID?"_

_"No?" She says beginning to hold her own in their disagreement._

_The man comes closer and forcibly grabs the collar of young girl's shirt. "FINE THEN LITTLE BITCH SHOW ME WHERE IT IS IF YOUR SO SURE," he yells into her face as he shoves her towards the refrigerator._

_He lets go and the little opens the door to the refrigerator with an eye role. Clearly, on the first shelf was the man's beer._

_"See its right here."_

_The man looks in at the beer on the shelf._

_"BITCH CAN YOU FRICKEN READ?"_

_"Yes?" the young girl says getting annoyed._

_"READ THE LABEL, WHAT THE HELL DOES IT SAY?!"_

_The young girl rolls her eyes yet again, grabs a beer bottle, and holds it in her hand reading the label._

_"Miller Light Beer."_

_"THAT'S RIGHT AND DIDN'T I ASK FOR BUD LIGHT?"_

_"You said 'go get my usually beer now kid.' I did cause you always get miller light when there out of Bud light and they were out of bud light."_

_"FUCK YOU!" the man yells and grabs the beer bottle from the young girl's hand, and slaps her across the face with it. She drops to the floor immediately, head pounding, tears beginning to flow from her eyes, and a bruise already beginning to form on her cheek bone. The man towers above her looking pissed as ever. The young girl looks up at the man, scared of what will happen next. He uncaps the bottle and with a devilish grin pours the entire bottle on the young girl and drops the bottle in her lap._

_"Stupid little shit," he says and leaves the kitchen. The little girl did nothing, she just stayed on the floor drenched in beer, quietly crying to herself._


End file.
